


Три столицы русского рока

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)



Series: Челлендж команды Рус_рока [6]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, Rock and Roll, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020
Summary: Ленинградский рок-клуб, Московская рок-лаборатория, Свердловский рок-клуб - наверняка вы слышали эти названия. Три штаба Великой Рок-н-ролльной войны. Именно там зарождалось и крепло боевое братство. Именно там пришел первый успех к большинству легенд русского рока. Вспомните великие имена и великие победы, послушав наши фанмиксы.
Series: Челлендж команды Рус_рока [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865740
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Три столицы русского рока

# Ленинградский рок-клуб

  
  
Демо-версия:  
[Rus_Rock_fandom](https://soundcloud.com/user-971689649) · [Ленинградский рок-клуб](https://soundcloud.com/user-971689649/sets/dtovii3wzbt7)  


**Ленинградский рок-клуб**  
  
1\. Аквариум – Электрический пес  
2\. Зоопарк – Песня простого человека  
3\. Кино – Мои друзья  
4\. Пикник – Вечер  
5\. ДДТ – Они играют жесткий рок (Монолог в «Сайгоне»)  
6\. Александр Башлачев – Петербургская свадьба  
7\. Алиса – Мы вместе  
8\. Телевизор – Дети уходят  
9\. Ноль – Песня о настоящем индейце  
10\. АукцЫон – С днем рождения  
  
_Послушать полную версию можно в нашем[мастер-посте.](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668589_fandom-rus-rock-2020-master-post.htm)_

# Московская рок-лаборатория

  
  
Демо-версия:  
[Rus_Rock_fandom](https://soundcloud.com/user-971689649) · [Московская рок-лаборатория](https://soundcloud.com/user-971689649/sets/apnfmfddxgif)  


**Московская рок-лаборатория**  
  
1\. Браво – Открытие  
2\. Центр – Навсегда  
3\. Бригада С – Плейбой  
4\. Альянс – На заре  
5\. Звуки Му – Серый голубь  
6\. Ва-Банкъ – Маршруты московские  
7\. Крематорий – Мусорный ветер  
8\. Манго Манго – Аквалангисты  
9\. Черный Обелиск – Аве, Цезарь!  
10\. Ногу Свело – Хару Мамбуру  
  
_Послушать полную версию можно в нашем[мастер-посте.](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668589_fandom-rus-rock-2020-master-post.htm)_

# Свердловский рок-клуб

  
  
Демо-версия:  
[Rus_Rock_fandom](https://soundcloud.com/user-971689649) · [Свердловский рок-клуб](https://soundcloud.com/user-971689649/sets/lvogikmvfmc7)  


**Свердловский рок-клуб**  
  
1\. Урфин Джюс – Размышления компьютера о любви  
2\. Трек – Честный парень  
3\. Настя Полева - Ночные братья  
4\. Nautilus Pompilius – Кто я?  
5\. Чайф – Правильный мальчик  
6\. Группа Егора Белкина – Братство по ветру  
7\. Степ – Золотое крыльцо  
8\. Апрельский марш – Котлован  
9\. Агата Кристи – Наша правда  
10\. Смысловые галлюцинации – Волшебный мир  
  
_Послушать полную версию можно в нашем[мастер-посте.](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668589_fandom-rus-rock-2020-master-post.htm)_


End file.
